


Your Ass in a Sling

by CastielsHeart



Series: Witch & Familiar [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Spellcasting, Witch Castiel (Supernatural), Witch Jack Kline, Witch's Familiar Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Jack, Castiel's apprentice, gets into some trouble.  Dean and Castiel teach him a lesson in this continuation of the Witch & Familiar Series.Day 19 Prompt: Sling + Spellcasting





	Your Ass in a Sling

“You’re lucky that Cas and I don’t have your ass in a sling!” Dean said pointing a menacing finger at Jack. “You have barely had your Level Three Mastery a month and you were planning to attempt a spell that not only requires Level 7 Mastery but also a familiar. OF WHICH YOU HAVE NEITHER!” Dean ended yelling, face read, eyes glowing unnaturally with his dragon power.

It was at that moment that Castiel arrived home to find his husband and familiar barely holding his human form, as anger radiated from him in waves of power. “Everyone sit down and calm down.” Castiel ordered. Dean growled but backed away from Jack and sat down on the loveseat. Jack cast his eyes down and sat in the chair across from Dean. “Now I know the gist of what this is about but Jack I would like an explanation from you first.” Castiel said taking a seat next to Dean so he could look his apprentice, Jack, straight on.

“I found the spell when I was cleaning up Master Gabriel’s workroom. It looked so cool and I thought I could impress Claire with it.” Jack said looking despondent.

“You are speaking of the Power Invocation of Ancestors?” Castiel asked.

“Yes.” Jack responded avoiding eye contact.

“You realize that it requires Level 7 mastery and a familiar to accomplish safely?” Castiel asked severely.

“You said that I was advanced for my level. I thought I could handle it.” Jack responded pouting.

Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose. “If you can’t respect magic and its rules, than you don’t deserve to study it. That spell is dangerous and even if you had the requirements, I would require you perform it under my supervision.” Castiel reprimanded.

“If you had attempted it and been harmed, Castiel would have been responsible. Your mother entrusted you to Castiel’s care. How do you think she would feel if you were killed because of this?” Dean said power still flashing in his eyes.

“I didn’t think about that.” Jack admitted.

“Exactly, you didn’t think, period. I have decided that Dean and I will perform it so that you will realize just how over your head you were.” Castiel said giving Jack his most severe look. “The casting room, midnight, bring your notebook and your brown work cloak. You will be cleaning up afterward.” Jack exhaled, annoyed and left in the direction of his room. 

By midnight Dean and Castiel had everything laid out. Castiel had never performed this spell. It was flashy and all about power which was not Castiel’s nature. Dean was finishing the containment circle in chalk on the floor. Castiel took the moment to admire Dean’s nice ass. They needed to take a weekend away together so he could examine it in more detail. Alas they had responsibilities.

Castiel heard Jack enter the spell room. “You are to stay in the safe zone no matter what happens. Do I make myself clear?” Castiel instructed without even looking at Jack.

“Yes Master.” Jack said still not sounding remorseful enough. Castiel gave him a severe look before joining Dean.

“Everything is ready and double checked.” Dean said before leaning in and giving his witch a kiss.

“Spellcasting is a delicate art. You must always recheck your work before casting any spell. One wrong glyph and you’ll end up like my cousin, Raphael, a bloody smear on the wall.” Castiel warned Jack and with that turned to perform the spell.

Castiel stood in front of Dean with his back to the dragon’s chest. Dean put his arms around Castiel to ground him. Castiel spoke the incantation, “Invoco maiorum. Ego enim a vobis potestatem. Et da et abierunt”

The room was quiet for a brief second and then it was like there was a mini lighting storm in the room. Dean eyes glowed green as he held Castiel. “They are trying to possess him, instead of as they have been order.” Dean informed Jack. “He must fight them for their power with my power grounding him on this plane. Without me here they could very well take him over. If he were not strong enough they still could.”

Castiel bucked in Dean’s arms. Then the witch’s eyes opened and they glowed luminescent blue. Power radiated from both of them, of such a magnitude, that Jack had to shield his eyes. Castiel held out his hand and light emanated from them. The floor quaked and Jack was shaking as he witnessed raw power emanating from his teacher and his familiar. Dean’s eyes were glowing and his skin was glowing with the outline of dragon scales. Jack had never witnessed anything like it.

Suddenly everything was quiet. Castiel slumped in Dean’s arms but the dragon held him up. The witch took a deep breath and then opened his eyes that still glowed with power. “That is why you do not attempt magic you are not equipped to control. Now you will clean this room and then the next week you will catalogue every specimen I brought back from my latest research trip.” Castiel instructed.

Dean and Castiel left Jack to his work and headed up to their bedroom. “I remember why I never attempted that spell. Gabriel said it gave him a migraine for two days. My head is pounding.” Castiel complained.

Dean got up and retrieved Castiel some Tylenol. “Here you go, sweetheart.”

“Thanks.” Castiel said taking the meds and glass of water his husband gave him. “I think he has learned his lesson.” Castiel said as they cuddled back up together.

“I think he might learn his lesson even more if he had to do our laundry for the next month.” Dean interjected.

“Perhaps. We’ll have to go to the arboretum tomorrow so I can unleash some of this power on the plants and maybe the tree farm as well.” Castiel said sleepily.

“Sounds like a plan. Sleep my love.” were the last things Castiel heard Dean say before he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos welcome.


End file.
